


Volatile

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Inferno (2.19) tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volatile

His hand lands square on John's chest and shoves him away. "You were flirting with her," Rodney accuses.

John stumbles backward, grinning. "Yes, I was." He approaches Rodney again, pulling him into an embrace. Rodney is stiff and unyielding in his arms, all indignation and vivid blue eyes. "And so were you," John adds.

Rodney breaks free again, but he doesn't leave. "No, no I was not. She was flirting with me. There's a difference. A big difference."

"And you flirted right back. Although, really, you suck at it, Rodney." John approaches and tries again, hand firm on the back of Rodney's neck.

This time Rodney acquiesces. His mouth is rough and maybe a little wild, and he pulls John close, hands bunching up his t-shirt. "You're just jealous because she likes me better," Rodney insists.

"She does not." John drags Rodney down onto the bed and Rodney's hand goes to John's cock, squeezing through layers of fabric and making John gasp.

"Jeeze, we nearly died. All of us. In a middle of a huge erupting volcano." Rodney voice is awestruck and he kisses John, hard. Then pulls back. "For god's sake, will you please take your shoes off?"

"Okay, okay." John sits up and hurries to untie his shoelaces. It's not easy since Rodney is still squeezing his cock, and his breath is tickling John's neck. Sensory overload, resulting in clumsy fingers and knotted laces. "I was just trying to save you from her," John says over his shoulder.

"Why thank you. Is that what you are doing right now?" Rodney bites his neck, sending a jolt of pleasure through John's body. "God, you stink. Sulfur."

"Because I was busy rescuing people." John finally gets it under control, kicking his shoes off. He twists around in Rodney's arms. "While you were coming up with that clever plan to save us all."

Rodney gives a happy little hum. "It was clever, wasn't it?"

Rodney looks so smug that John has to push him down, flat on his back, and unfasten his pants. Now that Rodney can't reach his cock, his fingers are working much better. "You're a genius, Rodney, just like Narina said."

Narina had spent the entire time gazing at Rodney as if he were the most wonderful and amazing thing in the entire universe. It was nauseating to watch.

At the mention of Narina's name, Rodney's eyes narrow. "You were all over her," he reminds John. "I don't know what kind of point you were trying make, but it was quite disturbing."

"I was just having some fun," John tells him with an easy grin. He tucks his fingers beneath the waistband of Rodney's briefs and pulls. Rodney obligingly lifts his hips. John pulls down, taking Rodney's pants off along with the briefs. "Oh, what, are you still planning to have a nice dinner with her?" He throws the pants onto the floor.

"Maybe I should," Rodney says, glaring at John. "She was very pretty."

John kneels between Rodney's legs and strokes his thighs. "You're prettier."

Rodney's mouth goes crooked and outraged. "Right." Clad only in his black t-shirt, arms crossed over his chest, he's naked from the waist down, hard, flushed cock contrasting with the pale skin of his hips.

He's the most beautiful thing John has ever seen, and maybe the most indignant, too. "Is that what you want?" John asks. He unfastens his own pants, and pushes them down past his hips, freeing his heavy cock. "A nice quiet dinner, a pretty blonde scientist gazing at you adoringly?"

Rodney cocks his head, looking thoughtful. "I do like the idea of the adoration, it's really what I deserve, what with the whole 'saving your ass' and gaining us a fancy new spaceship."

Maybe Rodney does deserve at least that, because there were moments on that planet where John thought they were done for. But Rodney's not going to get any more adoration from Narina, not if John can help it. Stretching out over Rodney, he settles in and Rodney unfolds his arms and wraps them around John, holding him tight. Hip to hip, chest to chest, nose to nose and fuck, Rodney is hot, skin like a furnace and John wants to hold him down on the bed forever, just like this, Rodney beneath him, pushing up against him, Rodney's face pressed against his.

"You still smell," Rodney whispers in John's ear. He reaches down to adjust his cock so it's lined up next to John's.

"You want me to go shower?" John asks. "Right now?" He makes as if to push himself away, but Rodney's arms clamp down around his waist and yeah, it's good. His cock presses into warm, smooth skin and Rodney spreads his legs, bringing his knees up and digging his feet in to push up. Then it's steady rocking, a sweet, slow frottage that John can't help speeding up because it's so damn good, sex with Rodney is always this good.

Everything fades: Narina with the smile and the hair and curves, the planet and the volcano and its people, the Orion and the coming Hive ship. No more dilemmas without solutions--only Rodney, the feel of Rodney's skin and cock and his broad hand gripping John's ass, Rodney's mouth and his tongue and hot breath on John's cheek.

"Rodney," John says with a bare whimper, and then he comes. It's an amazing rush, bone-shakingly good. As the wetness spreads between them Rodney moans out loud. He keeps on moaning, louder and louder as he moves, rubbing his cock against John's wet skin.

John presses his cheek against Rodney's and listens, eyes closed.

Then Rodney arches his back, clutching John's ass. "Oh, god", he pants, then comes with a satisfying yelp.

John smiles.

Rodney relaxes beneath him, hands falling away. John kisses him, then rolls off to one side, draping himself over Rodney's body, one hand sliding up under Rodney's shirt. He waits, but Rodney doesn't get up. He just runs his hand over John's head, playing with his hair. John finally rests his head on Rodney's shoulder. "So," he says. "Don't you need to go?"

"Go? Go where?" Rodney asks. "Oh, didn't I tell you? Radek is going to give Narina the tour of the city," Rodney says.

"No, you did not tell me that." John tweaks a nipple, hard.

With a self-satisfied laugh, Rodney rolls over, facing him. He looks as pleased as can be, but before John can complain, Rodney's mouth covers his and there's nothing at all to complain about.


End file.
